Forgive and Forget or?
by Cateryna
Summary: IchiruXYuuki. Apparently, i'm the only one whose thought of it! Moving along... Yuuki is visited by Ichiru and given some shocking although good news. Of course, although she likes the news, should she trust Zero's hated younger brother?


Forgive and Forget or...?

Ok, since there is not ONE STORY on here about Ichiru and Yuuki, i've decided to write one! Enjoy!~

Spoiler: If you don't know what happened to Shizuka or with Kaname, you probably shouldn't be reading this...but, i'll try not to dwell on any of that. That'll be kind of hard, though... This will kind of be like an alternative ending sort of thing.

Disclaimer: I am (unfortunately) not Hino Matsuri...WAAAHHH, I want Ichiru!!! In other words, I don't own Vampire Knight.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

The moon shined brightly on the quiet school. The Night Class were all studying; not one troublemaker among them.

Yuuki nodded her head, as she looked at all of the vampires in turn, making sure they were all there. _Good, no one is missing. It would have been troublesome, what with Zero being useless right now..._she thought, as she started her patrol of the grounds.

She shivered as the cold night air rushed past her arms. "Yori was right...I should have worn my jacket today..."the brunette murmured to herself, blowing in her hands to keep warm. The sound of a tree branch cracking made her forget about the wind for a moment.

"Who's there?"she called out, her wooden lance immediately being pulled out of her pocket. There was silence as she looked around, quickly. No one was in sight.

Yuuki sighed. "Oh, man, being alone is making me paranoid..."she muttered, placing her weapon back in her pocket. The rest of her patrol went by without a hitch. As she walked back to the school building, she yawned.

"Well, I should be able to take a quick nap before the Night class has to be escorted back to their dorm..."she said, sitting against the patio wall and resting her head against her shoulder. She was really tired, between worrying about Zero and wondering if Kaname would ever talk to her again. She hadn't been able to get much sleep lately...

The rythmic breeze flowing through the many trees in the area was enough of a lullaby to make Yuuki fall into a light sleep...

"Hmmm, I would never have guessed that my brother would fall for someone who could so easily let their guard down..."a voice said, awaking Yuuki with a start. "Wh-What? Wh-Whose there!?!"she yelled, stuttering because she was still partially asleep.

The man sitting on the wall across from her chuckled and jumped down from his perch, landing a few feet away from where Yuuki sat. "My, my, you don't have much of a memory either."he said to her, mockingly. Yuuki's face flushed from embarrassment, until she realized who it was.

At first, she had thought it was Zero, because of the mocking tone he used, but when she looked more closely, she realized it wasn't her friend who stood before her. It was his twin brother, Ichiru.

"Y-you!? What are you doing here? Did you come to ruin Zero's life, just like your mistress?!"she asked, angrily. By then, she was on her feet, weapon in hand. She wasn't taking any chances with this psychopath.

Ichiru chuckled again, before saying,"Actually, i've come bearing a gift, something that might ease your mind a little..." He took a couple steps closer to Yuuki.

The girl kept her lance in between her and Ichiru, while she tried to understand what he was saying. "What do you mean?"she asked, skeptically. He smiled, almost warmly, although mostly sadistically.

"Zero was not the one who killed Shizuka. He came in long after she was already dead."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok! so, that's the first chapter. I'll try to make the next chapter longer(I know this one was way too short). Not extremely eventful, but later chapters will be better! I hope you like it! Reviews are gladly appreciated, thanks!


End file.
